Imtimacy
by Vieraheart15
Summary: A collection of stories about Imoen because I just plain have so many of them! Ranges from lemons to family issues to friendships. Runs alongside Love In Faerun. This chapter: Haer'Dalis has a problem, and Imoen wants to help the best way she knows how.


Imtimacy

Baldur's Gate is owned by Bioware.

**A delightful collection of M-rated stories about Imoen, because I just have so many of them and don't want Love in Faerun to feature nothing but Imoen-related chapters. In fact, I'm not gonna put anymore of them in that. They'll just go here. I want to show a different side of Imoen, although I don't necessarily want to diminish her cuteness too much. Not all of these are fully sexual even, just a lot of them. Also features my brother's MOC Lindar.**

Imspiration

**Imoen X Haer'Dalis**

Aerie, though not a druidess, preferred being outside most of the time. It stemmed mostly from the fact that winged elves couldn't abide not being able to see the sky, and though she had lost her wings years ago, that was still part of her and always would be. She was only indoors at this point because she was waiting for Lindar to come back from his latest quest and told her to stay put with Imoen so he didn't have to search for her when he came back. Though he chose not to take some of his friends with him on this particular mission didn't mean he'd never come back for them.

Imoen was at a table looking at various scrolls, trying to learn some new spells. Aerie sat with her and mostly just watched, though she wanted to learn some new spells herself so Lindar would find her more useful, because in her mind if he didn't take her along, she must not have enough use for him even if he loved her. He had other healers…like that awful Viconia, who he had taken simply because he didn't trust the drow woman alone with anyone considering the unbelievably evil things she had been doing to Nalia lately.

"Aerie, if you're so lonesome, why don't you come here? We used to study spells together and tell each other secrets in Elven before you started sleeping with Lindy and everything. It was always fun," Imoen said, writing spells down.

Aerie blushed. "Please don't be vulgar about my relationship with your brother. I prefer the term lovemaking if you have to refer to it at all, and I would much rather you don't; although it's really wonderful," she said.

"Okay, okay. But still, you should come practice with me. I thought we were friends, but you don't want to do anything with me anymore. You know, I get lonely too! I've tried to goad Nalia into practicing with me, but she's too busy with her other activities. I still think she's the one who gave away all that gold I had been saving for that new +4 dagger." Imoen said, not even looking up from the scrolls. Despite acting like a child, she was actually quite a genius.

"Not right now Imoen. And of course we're friends. I'm with your brother, it's best that we get along, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! You'll get to be my sister if you marry him! That's even better than best friends! I just hope pretty boy Haer'Dalis doesn't do anything to ruin it. I know he likes you, even if we all try to stop him. He just doesn't want Lindar to kill him or whatever."

"I really have no interest in Mr. Haer'Dalis like that, and I've told him a number of times before…"

Nalia burst in the room. Aerie and Imoen hadn't even realized Lindar and his team had returned, but apparently they had. The young noblewoman had something in her hands and looked quite upset about it.

"Aerie, do you have a Raise Dead available?" Nalia asked, still not showing anyone what she had.

"Yeah, why? Who died? Oh my Baervan! Was it Lindar?!" Aerie cried. Imoen got up from studying the scrolls and hugged her. She too couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her brother.

Nalia decided to show what she had then. It was a dead bird. "Lindar accidentally shot this robin while we were fighting these annoying kobolds, and I asked Viconia to help, but she told me it's just a dumb bird and not worth her spell unless I made it worth her while if I know what that means. I don't even know if the spell works on animals, but the bird had a nest and eggs, and I don't want her babies to die too," she said.

"That is the saddest thing I've heard for a long time, I almost wish it were Lindar," Aerie said. "Poor little thing. I don't know if my spell will work. I could try. I hope I can."

Haer'Dalis came in to greet Lindar and his team, but stopped short seeing the dead bird. He liked birds a bit much, and he was a Doomguard, which were a faction that was fascinated with death. Both of his favourite things together just made him lose it. The tiefling ran from the room, hoping nobody saw his shame.

While Aerie tried to resurrect the bird (being mocked by Viconia the whole time), Imoen sat and watched Haer'Dalis run off and wondered what was wrong. He hadn't said a word to anyone, and that wasn't like him. The tiefling would usually talk so much Lindar would have to threaten him, and he loved birds more than anything, even Aerie. And Imoen knew Haer'Dalis really wanted to be with Aerie even though she was with Lindar. He wouldn't run off without hitting on the avariel first unless something was really wrong. She decided to follow him and see what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haer'Dalis sat at his desk, furiously writing poetry, mostly about Aerie and how cute and birdlike she was. It was the only thing that made him feel better, but it didn't make him forget what he had seen. The tiefling was embarrassed. He thought he had gotten over getting very aroused over the sight of dead birds. He had promised Raelis last time (after it had completely ruined a performance) it wouldn't happen again. He was just glad she wasn't around.

Imoen walked into the room and watched Haer'Dalis write. The tiefling was so absorbed in his poetry that Imoen was unsure if he even noticed her.

"Hey, Haer'Dalis? What's going on with you? It's not like you to run off like that. Are you afraid of my brother? Lindar won't wail on you anymore if you stop hitting on Aerie, you know," Imoen said. Haer'Dalis looked at her for a moment, and then went back to his writing. Imoen picked up a page. "Aerie is My Dove? Oh my gods, that is so pathetic! You know, you better just forget about Aerie. She's been sleeping with Lindar for weeks, and he would totally kill you if he saw this...even if it wasn't about Aerie. This is…just disturbing."

"Do you really find it that bad? What's wrong with it?" Haer'Dalis asked.

"You're asking me for advice? Well, for one, it's ten pages of extremely graphic descriptions of having mindless, violent sex with Aerie and what isn't about her is nothing but bird references. And maybe it should rhyme a little more or maybe flow a little better, it is a poem after all. This would never impress anyone, and your writings are usually so good!" Imoen exclaimed.

"Magpie, I am a Doomguard," Haer'Dalis said.

"Yep, but that has nothing to do with this poem of yours. You know, I'm seriously thinking about showing this to Lindar and begging him to spare your life. You need something. This is a cry for help," Imoen said.

"I saw that dead bird…"

Imoen did not look sympathetic at all. "Yep, pretty boy, we all did. Nalia seemed pretty upset about that. You, of all people, should understand. You've told me the Doomguard focuses on the fact that everything dies. I know you love birds, but it's kind of ridiculous to go and write something like this just because you saw a dead one. By the way, the bird is fine now. Aerie's spell worked. I just had to make sure you were okay, and I'm glad I did."

"Dearest Magpie, it goes deeper than that. I have always had a problem, ever since I was young. Every time I have seen a dead bird…something happens. I don't know why, but I get aroused. I hoped joining the Doomguard would help me deal with the problem, but it hasn't. It always has bothered me, and I know it would bother Lindar and the rest of you more," Haer'Dalis said, embarrassed.

Imoen smiled and sat down on the desk. "It must've taken a lot of courage to admit that. Actually, that doesn't bother me at all. I really find it very interesting. Everyone has some strange quirk. Want to know a bizarre secret about me? I've been reading all your poetry in secret for weeks. I really, really like it…even this. We've known other bards, but I've never had this need. In fact, I kind of hated everything I saw from Lindar's friend Garrick. I just have to sneak in at night and read all your songs, all your poetry," she said.

"You come in my room at night?" Haer'Dalis asked, very disturbed.

"I go in everyone's room at night…except for when Lindar has Aerie with him. They deserve their privacy," Imoen said.

"And you're the one saying I need help…"

"Hey, you're the one who gets hard from dead birds and then goes and writes horrific poetry about nailing my brother's future wife! And you keep calling me a magpie!" Imoen snapped. Then she grinned evilly. "You know, if you'd like, I can make you feel better and forget about Aerie at the same time. I think you need some inspiration."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could take care of your little problem. All you have to do is ask, pretty boy. I'm right here, and I'm quite willing. I take potions for my own reasons, so it would be safe if we were to do what I'm suggesting, and I think you're handsome…in a demonic sort of way. I know I'm not Aerie, but do you at least think I'm cute?" Imoen asked.

"You're pretty, but I don't know if it's a good idea. Even though there are many in Sigil, I've never slept with a pure human before," Haer'Dalis said.

"Have you been with any other woman than that Raelis Shai? Wait, don't answer. Maybe it would be better if you didn't tell me," Imoen said, moving over to the bed and laying back. She motioned for Haer'Dalis to come join her.

"Are you sure we should do this?" The tiefling asked.

"I really want to, and you need it. Don't tell me you don't want it either. Stop the pathetic whining and come here. It's perfectly safe, and it feels really good. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Imoen purred. "Hells, I'll even let you pretend I'm Aerie if that would make you feel better about doing it."

Haer'Dalis put his poem away. Imoen made sure to watch where he put the poetry, making a mental note to reread it later, disgusting as it was. The tiefling sat down on the bed, but he wouldn't even look at the girl. "What would everyone think if they found out we slept together?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Probably that I was much luckier than Nalia, what with Viconia constantly trying to bed her again and everything," Imoen said. She started laughing hysterically.

"You act like such a chick," Haer'Dalis said. "I'm not a pedophile."

"Wow, bards sure know a lot of big words. I am a chick, and whatever that other word means, I don't care. I'm the same age as Lindy, I'm not a kid. Aerie may be over a hundred, but she's still pretty young for an elf. Hey, Lindar told me that when you sleep with someone, you're sleeping with everyone they've ever been with…and you'll never guess who else I've been with! Yes, Haer'Dalis, this is your lucky day! Aerie and Lindar and I had a threesome one time!" Imoen said, trying to strip the tiefling, who actually seemed interested in what the woman had said.

"Imoen, you are a manipulative little Magpie. I accept your offer," Haer'Dalis said, turning and tackling the girl.

"I knew you would! This is gonna be so much fun!" Imoen exclaimed, pulling Haer'Dalis down on her. She pulled him into an intense kiss.

Imoen continued stripping Haer'Dalis, who was allowing it at this point. She managed to get out of her own robes and threw them to the floor. She had planned on sleeping with someone that night (even though she really intended to try and convince Lindar and Aerie to give her another go), so she had nothing on under her robes. Though she had some pretty unattractive scars, Haer'Dalis didn't seem to care.

"Yep, lovely. I know. I had some of these even before Irenicus decided I was a toy. Stupid elf wizard bastard. Nearly lost an eye…" Imoen said.

"I don't mind, Magpie. They're not much of an issue. I have some ugly scars myself. And I imagine my beautiful dove has horrible scars on her back," Haer'Dalis said.

"She does. I've seen them…quite a sight, really. Maybe if you ask nicely and don't try to have sex with her, she'll show you someday. But we're not gonna talk about Aerie any more tonight, are we clear? Pretty boy Harry is just gonna focus on cute little Magpie Immy," Imoen said.

Haer'Dalis played with Imoen's soft breasts. Though they weren't huge, at least there was one thing she had over Aerie since the avariel girl only had small breasts. The tiefling rubbed her nipples gently at first but a bit rougher soon after. Imoen threw her head back, enthralled. She was no stranger to this kind of touch, considering how many years she had been sleeping with Lindar, and she loved it.

Imoen felt down the front of the tiefling's pants. She knew he was hard since the moment he had seen that bird, she just didn't know he was so big. Lindar was considerable size, but Haer'Dalis was even bigger. The very thought made Imoen even more excited. She wanted to see it.

"Harry, take them off," Imoen said.

Haer'Dalis looked Imoen straight in the eye. No, she wasn't asking. She was brave enough to demand something out of someone who had demon blood, she was definitely worthy to be his partner. He'd have to think about asking her to be his mate if it went well tonight, no matter how fond of Aerie he was. The tiefling obeyed quickly, and Imoen was quite pleased with herself; she had never been so brave with Lindar.

Imoen smiled evilly, and looked at the tiefling's large member. She knew it was big, but not that much bigger than Lindar's. It was Aerie's loss. The girl stroked Haer'Dalis and he let out a noise sounding rather like a beastly growl.

Imoen pulled away. "Did that bother you?" she asked.

"No, my Magpie. Please continue," Haer'Dalis said.

Imoen moved in front of the handsome tiefling and stroked his penis again, lovingly and so gently. She slipped it against her, almost inside her. Haer'Dalis took her left breast into his mouth and suckled, almost making the girl forget what she was doing.

"Please, Harry…just put it in me!" Imoen cried.

Haer'Dalis grinned. "Not just yet, Magpie, it has been some time since I have been with a woman, and though I am in…excruciating pain…I will not take you just yet," he said.

Imoen was not happy to hear this, but she forgot about it when the tiefling started rubbing her vaginal lips, teasing. The young woman was no stranger to this kind of touch, and more than that, she craved it. Haer'Dalis slipped two fingers deep inside, and Imoen hissed in pleasure. The tiefling knew just where to touch. Imoen wondered again just how many women he had been with.

"Aerie doesn't know what she's missing," Imoen said, moving against Haer'Dalis' fingers, trying to get them into her deeper. She loved how the tiefling was making her feel, and she wanted more. "Gods, Pretty Boy, do you have to torture me? So mean, but so good at the same time!"

Haer'Dalis pushed another finger into the girl, and that alone almost pushed her over the edge. She was so close, so very close. Imoen was glad she was a woman, so she could come more than just once.

Imoen ground her hips against the tiefling's fingers, forcing them deep inside her. That pushed her over the edge and she came hard. So hard she almost forced Haer'Dalis' fingers out of her. She screamed, making her partner wince.

Imoen was still recovering when Haer'Dalis removed his fingers and licked them off, and then pinned her down. She knew what was coming, and she was ready. She guided him, slipping the very tip inside. "Please," she said.

Haer'Dalis rammed into Imoen full force. It was better than the girl had expected. His manhood felt so much longer and thicker inside her than it had felt in her hands. She had never felt so full, and she loved it. He nestled himself in her to the hilt, the tip in her cervix.

"Don't tease me, and don't hold back," Imoen said. Haer'Dalis pulled back and thrust back in even deeper. Imoen cried out in pleasure. She knew from the start it would feel good, but she didn't even imagine it would be this good.

The tiefling found a good rhythm, hard, fast and deep. Imoen loved it even more than sleeping with Lindar and Aerie. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, making him fill her up as much as possible. She felt so empty every time he'd pull back, but so good every time he'd pump back in. She came again, making it even easier.

Haer'Dalis felt a little better, being in Imoen, even if she wasn't Aerie. Her vagina was wet and warm and could take all of him in, and it felt good to nestle himself in it. He gazed down at the girl underneath him, looking at her pretty face; her lovely eyes; her firm, round, plump breasts with such perfect erect pink nipples. He planted kisses on both nipples, and then settled in suckling the right one, rolling his tongue across and around the delicate nub.

"That's it, Harry. Oh yeah, suck my titties," Imoen purred. Haer'Dalis was encouraged, and he liked that the girl was talking dirty. Made it all the more fun. He sped up his thrusts slightly, making Imoen writhe underneath him.

The tiefling grabbed the girl's hips and continued pounding her. Imoen screamed in pleasure, music to Haer'Dalis' ears. The tiefling switched to suckle the left breast, wanting to bite but worried his sharp teeth would hurt the girl and ruin everything. He was so close, he wanted to hold out a little longer, since it was so much fun.

Both the girl and the tiefling were getting tired, and both were so close to their end. They came together, screaming at the top of their lungs, collapsing against each other.

"Harry, you're something else…" Imoen muttered.

"Are you okay, Magpie?" Haer'Dalis asked as he pulled out and rolled over next to the girl.

"I'm fine, more than fine. You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again. You know, if you see another dead bird, just ask. I'll help you," Imoen said.

The two spent the night together, talking and writing poetry, both of which made them happy.


End file.
